Final fantasy VII
The Final Fantasy VII Remake Is the seventh Installment of final fantasy VII. my Idea To Remake idea. is the Complication HD Remake For PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. More Confident With New Element, Gameplay and More Storylines. Gameplay Change For Overall *Video Output Supported 480p, 780p, 1080i and 1080p *Audio Output Supported Dolby Digital 5.1 sound and DTS Digital Surround 5.1 *all Music Track Has been Arrangement and 7 New Music Track From Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core *Trophies Support *Widescreen 16:9 *Character Model Has been Update *Texture Model Has been Update *Full Voice, Full Cutscene and Full FMV Has Been Added with the Full Handleld System ''Universe Gameplay Change'' *Aeris's Name Renamed it As Aerith *Battle System HUD Style Has Been Replaced Into Battle System HUD Style From Final Fantasy X HD *Save Point Model Has Added but Differented From PSX Such As: **The Inn Command Screen like "Save and Sleeping" Has Been Replaced It with Save Point Has Been Added To Inn **Save Point Added In Everywhere to There Category Place Such as in Mt.Corral and 7th Heaven. And Save In Command Menu Has Been Deleted also Quick Save **in PSX Tents can only be used on save points. but In Remake Version Tents can't only be used on save points. **In PSX Version A crewman found here will allow the player to replenish HP and MP, save their game and change party members. But In Remake Version Added Save Point In Command Room *In PS Final Fantasy VII Using 32 Bit. In Remake Version Version Using The CG Pre-Rendered 3D & Similar Character Model CGI FMV From Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete ''With High Definition Cinematic *The Game Contain Improved Maps and Character Model & Texture as Well Improved Lighting, Shadowing and Enchead Pre-render Movies with Better Quality in High Definition. *Both Game Will Get Improved Voice Audio. *Some Scene have been adjusted with Different Camera angles to Accommodate. *New Title Screen Version of ''Final Fantasy VII HD Remake and New Prelude Song *PSX Version Like Dialogue Event Talk Has Been Added To Cutscene *Some Style Dialogue Box Has Similliar With Crisis Core *Command Menu Style Similliar with Crisis Core *New Model Portraits ''More New Added *New Optional Bosses Such As EX - Bahamut and Odin *New Equipment Such As Shinra's Sword *New Area Such As Banora White, and Modehiem Giving More event giving more Cutscene Stories Also Gongaga Will Be apparance The Dungeoun And More Extended Flashback from Final fantasy VII Crisis Core. *New Limit For All Character *New Major, Minor and Non-Playble Character *Returning Non-Playble Character *Additional New Cutscene and New FMV *Mini Game Has Been Removed the Mini Game Can Remade Mini Game For IOS And Android *Weapon Re-Design and Re-Fix *New NPC's Quest ''More New Footage '' ''The Following The List of the Diffrences/Extensions/Addition Event, Boss and DungeounFinal Fantasy VII *The Cloud Story About The Truth of Sephiroth is altered. truth Sephiroth Was tell By Genesis Cloud Call Him "the man of SOLDIER Defector". *(Coming Soon) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:Remake Category:Final Fantasy Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games